


The pig and the photographer

by Robin_Arrow



Series: We are the Jigsaw pieces [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Amanda meet Adam many days before his kidnapping, Gen, I just want them to be friends, Leigh is just mean, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Amanda meets Adam and discovers much more than the person perceived by John. But how can you be friends with someone who has the life in your hands ?
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Amanda Young, Amanda Young & Mark Hoffman, Scott Tibbs & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight
Series: We are the Jigsaw pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671538
Kudos: 2





	1. Very rock star

Amanda was sitting on her makeshift bed, examining the flyers that Adam had given her.  
The young woman had only spoken to him for a short time, but he had been so nice to her. It was hard to believe it deserved to be tested. Yet it was John's will.  
He was not aware of their little discussion.  
She was supposed to spot the young photographer's apartment, not sympathize with him.  
The concert took place the same evening.  
Part of Amanda wanted to attend even though she knew it would be a bad idea.  
She had taken pity on the young man. He didn't look mean, just lost. Like her.  
Amanda then decided to go to the concert.  
Only a few minutes. It wouldn't hurt too much after all.  
And then, no one will know.


	2. Surprise

Adam was helping Scott and the others organize the concert.  
This one tooked place in a shabby little bar they used to go to.  
There were already a few people, all too busy drinking rather than paying attention to the musicians.  
Time was running fast and the bar was filling up little by little.  
He had spotted a few people to whom he had given flyers but the pretty girl of his building had unfortunately kept her words and had not come.  
Adam looked at people distractedly before Scott brought him down to earth.  
"Eh oh, Eve! Concentrate, damn! I already told you that if you didn't want to play you had to be a flawless manager!  
So do your fucking job, and be a flawless manager!  
-Yeah, yeah ... It's okay, don't bother yelling!"  
The rest of the band stared at them in silence before Scott noticed.  
"WHAT? Got a fucking problem? Hurry up!"

Everything was finished and Adam was quietly drinking a beer, a few steps from the entrance to the bar.  
The night was slightly cool but pleasant.  
The young man was sitting on a small wall, rather isolated, hoping that no one came to disturb him.  
Only, footsteps were heard behind him and a voice broke the soft silence.  
"Very rock star !"  
Adam turned around, surprised, and in front of his eyes, as if fallen from the sky, stood the girl of his building.  
"It's you! What ... What are you doing here? I thought you shouldn't be coming?  
\- Must believe that I changed my mind. But I can leave if you don't want me here anymore.  
\- Oh, no, no! Stay, it's nice! "  
She laughed and pointed to the wall.  
"Can I sit?  
\- Of course !"  
When she settled on, the sweet smell of her perfume gently caressed Adam's nostrils. And suddenly he realized that he didn't even know her first name.  
"I'm a big rude jerk... what's your name?  
\- If you're a jerk, so am I! My name is Amanda and you?  
\- Adam! A cigarette ?" He asked, handing her the package while he lit one.  
"No thanks ... I ... don't smoke.  
\- As you wish! "  
He put his package away and concentrated again on the sky.  
Amanda, despite the gene of the first moments, began to relax and enjoy the instant.  
"Adam ! Scott is looking for you everywhere! Move your ass!  
\- I arrive!"  
He jumped to the ground and turned to Amanda.  
"You can come see the concert in the backstage with me if you want!"  
She hesitated but ended up accepting.


	3. End

The concert went on for the best while Amanda and Adam were enjoying the show in the backstage show as he had proposed.  
While the two were silent, Adam exclaimed, surprising Amanda :  
"What a moron! All these repetitions to make bad chords in the end!  
\- What?  
\- The bass-player !"  
Adam showed a brown man across from them at the other end of the stage.  
"He usually plays better ... Must say that he received the teachings of a pro!"  
Amanda looked at him in surprise and questioning.  
"Me !  
\- Do you play bass? "  
Adam laughed but his face quickly tinged with sadness.  
"I used to play. Before I had a bass. My father gave it to me. But times are tough you know ... Money, all that and ... I had to resign myself to the sale.  
I've never touched a bass since ...  
\- Oh I am sorry.  
\- Don't worry ! My father would surely have understood! Even if he wasn't a garbage like me, he would have sacrificed everything he had to help me.  
\- Your father looked like a good guy ...  
\- He was."  
Adam was silent a little before Amanda asked:  
"Otherwise what do you do for a living?"  
Adam tried to hide his surprise and his fear but it didn't go unnoticed in Amanda's eyes.  
"Well ... Since I help the band they give me a share of what they earn."  
Amanda looked at him silently and didn't add anything.  
She wanted him to tell the truth.  
She would have done anything to make him tell the truth.

When the concert was over, Adam offered to talk with Amanda outside, which she gladly accepted.  
They had a good time together and came the time of separation.  
"It was a nice evening! I'm glad you came!  
\- Yeah!  
\- Uh ... Say ... "  
Adam scratched his head nervously.  
"Do you think we will meet again?"  
The question took Amanda by surprise, making her incredibly nervous.  
"I ... I don't know ...  
\- Oh ... Don't worry, it's okay! We probably have our own paths to follow. In any case..."  
He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
"I won't forget you, Amanda!"  
He winked at her, didn't give her time to answer, and left.  
Amanda turned to follow him with her gaze but, when her eyes fell on the way back, she saw someone at the end, in terror.  
Mark Hoffman.  
He looked at her with a smile and she knew there was no choice.


	4. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for Adam

Hoffman knew. Adam couldn't be saved. She had to not became his friend. She must not disappoint John.  
Amanda hated the dark but black was the master of this little closet.  
She couldn't go back any more.  
Adam was doomed.  
In a flash, everything was over.  
John must not seen her tears. Her weakness.  
She was broken but preferred not to see it.  
Being blind is sometimes comforting.  
She had to be fine.  
John had helped her.  
John saved her.  
Right ?

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on :  
> [ Chapter 1 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620120709900926976/the-pig-and-the-photographer-chapter-1-arrow25  
> [ Chapter 2 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620120974185136128/the-pig-and-the-photographer-chapter-2-arrow25  
> [ Chapter 3 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620121575067435008/the-pig-and-the-photographer-chapter-3-arrow25  
> [ Chapter 4 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620121889220739072/the-pig-and-the-photographer-chapter-4-final


End file.
